warlockmotafandomcom-20200215-history
Sart de Torvega
|Row 2 title = Build Time |Row 2 info = - |Row 3 title = Unit Type |Row 3 info = Creature |Row 4 title = Hit Points |Row 4 info = 65 |Row 5 title = Attack |Row 5 info = 25 , 17.5 |Row 6 title = Movement |Row 6 info = 4 (Walker) |Row 7 title = Sight Range |Row 7 info = 2 |Row 8 title = Upkeep |Row 8 info = -10 , -10 |Row 9 title = Abilities |Row 9 info = Blue Flame, Black Powder, Acid Cloud, Mercury Blast |Row 10 title = Base Perks |Row 10 info = Spirit Claws, Regeneration, Beast, Legendary Hero, Red Dragon Armor, Maecenas |image=image:SartDeTorvega.png|imagewidth = 130}} Sart de Torvega is a very famous man indeed. This old werewolf is so obsessed with power that he once tried to seize Lunord's domain, although the God of Night quickly crushed him for his insolence. Lunord did not kill him, but instead transformed him into a lesser creature. Later, Helia, the former wife of Lunord and his greatest enemy, managed to find Torvega and transform him back. Now Torvega has nearly regained his former strength, and takes the terrifying form of a dragon-werewolf. Most believe he is preparing to avenge all the injustices he has suffered. (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) Unit Details Fighter Lord Artifact Slots 1 Melee Weapon, 2 Magic Items Abilities 25px Blue Flame: *Available at: Level 1 *Base Damage: 48.7 *Area of effect: target, plus the next hex in line *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 125% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' *Inflicts Elemental magic damage to all enemy units in range. 25px Black Powder: *Available at: Level 3 *Base Damage: 48.7 *Area of effect: target and 2 adjacent hexes *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 125% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' *Inflicts Elemental magic damage to all enemy units in range. 25px Acid Cloud: *Available at: Level 12 *Base Damage: 43.7 *Bane: Acid Cloud *Range: 2 *Area of effect: target plus the surrounding hexes *Cooldown: 5 *'Strength:' 105% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' *Inflicts Elemental magic damage to all enemy units within range and decreases their Melee and Ranged damage resistance. 25px Mercury Blast: *Available at: Level 13 *Base Damage: 43.7 *Range: 3 *Area of effect: target plus the surrounding hexes *Cooldown: 5 *'Strength:' 105% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' *Inflicts Spirit magic damage to all enemy units in range. Base Perks *'Spirit Claws:' Damage: +50% Spirit Magic *'Regeneration:' Regeneration: +8 *'Beast:' Resistance: -25 Missile. Defense bonus in forests. Bonus when attacking targets in a forest. Passability: Dense *'Legendary Hero:' Immune to banes. Resistance: +35 Death Magic, +35 Life Magic, +35 Elemental Magic, +35 Spirit Magic. Exp in Turn: +2. Damage: +20% Spirit Magic *'Red Dragon Armor:' Resistance : +50 Missile, +25 Melee, +15 Elemental Magic *'Maecenas:' Gold: +10 Unique perks *Level 3: **Adamantite Claws: Unit Power: +20% *Level 10: **Silver Scale: Resistance: +30 Death Magic **Dragon Armor: Resistance: +15 Melee, +15 Missile *Level 11: **Nevril Scale: Resistance: +30 Death Magic *Level 15: **Diamond Scale: Immune to banes (useless due to "Legendary Hero") Resistances Strategy Since all actions of this unit reject damage bonuses, this unit has the potential of getting its regular attack increased by 5 times its damage bonuses! See Damage Calculation Guide for details. Category:Lords Category:Legendary Category:Creature Units